Feudal Tales
by LadySesshy
Summary: I was just a lonely girl with no friends, ill and no confidence in myself. I always daydreamed about Sesshomaru. One day I made a wish, not realizing a shard of the Shikon Jewel had found its way into my world and it granted my wish. Now I'm in feudal Japan, traveling with Sesshomaru,fulfilling my destiny, as the savior, saving worlds. Hopefully I'll get my happy ending in the end.
1. Prologue

**Info**: My self-insert story. I was just a lonely girl with no friends, ill all the time and no confidence in myself. I sat around daydreaming about my favorite anime character. One day I make a very strong wish, not realizing a shard of the Shikon Jewel had found its way into my world and it granted my wish. Next thing I know I'm in feudal Japan, traveling with Sesshomaru, where I discover I have unusual powers. I have powers of a holy goddess and have been choosen by the Shikon Jewel as this world's savior. But it's not just this world in danger. I must save my own world as well as other worlds. For I am the savior and the savior always has a happy ending right?

**Pairings**: SesshomaruxSelf-Insert, InuyashaxKagome, NarakuxKikyo, MirokuxSango, HakudoshixRin, KogaxAyame

All other pairings not SesshomaruxSelf-Insert are side pairings. I will not give them much attention. May end up being a crossover with other fandoms later on since the basic idea is to make this world like what Once Upon a Time did.

**Prologue**

"Okay, I'll get to it in a minute, gee. Don't have a cow," I yelled. However, the words didn't quite make it to my grandma's ears. She was too busy fusing about the mess all over the place in the house. Well, that was my life. It was always like this just about every single day of my life. I'm a girl of 30 years old and I have yet to even get a boyfriend. But do I care? No I don't. Every time I thought I'd hit it big I find out the guy would rather be doing something else than be with me.

I am five feet and one inch in height, a bit on the short side for my age. I also weigh very low at 115 pounds. Not my fault. I'm always getting one infection after the other, so my weight is a bit low, even though I eat like a pig. I do have very pretty hair though. It goes down to my butt and is very thick and very dark brown. As for bangs, I don't have any. I let them grow out and I'm always pushing the hair out of my face, where, a pair of rounded glasses sit over my hazel green eyes. And like I said, I stay sick a lot, so my skin is very white and pale looking all the time.

I also suffer from IBS a lot and I had been feeling bad that day, so I never got to cleaning my two cats litter box. Which is what my 83 year old grandma was complaining about. And even though I told her I'd get to it in a minute, seeing as I was starting to feel better she went ahead and did it anyway, still fusing at me about this or that.

'AGUH! I can't stand it! Will someone just kill me and get it over with?!' I yelled in my head out of frustration. My 83 year old grandma lived out in the house right next door to me and both houses are on a huge private land, very close to each other. Both houses really belong to her but I live in the older house. Of course both houses are very old and this one is falling apart badly. But hey, this is the only place I can afford to live, on my income since I'm unable to work anywhere and get money from SSI. The house was in such bad shape I couldn't even take a proper bath. I always had to bathe at the sink.

That was another thing my grandma complained about, is me getting hair all in the sink. Well, it's not my fault I have such thick hair. No, I can't go anywhere whenever I want to and get away from things. I can't drive a car and my only mode of transportation is my mom, who works a lot and the nearest shopping area would be a 3 hour walk from here, way too far for me to walk, not to mention the heavy and dangerous traffic along the way. Anyway, my name is Stephanie and that's my life.

My grandma then left the house after one more grunt of complaining about being embarrassed about anyone coming in and seeing the mess in the house that I had no control over. It's a small house and I have a lot of stuff.

After she left and I made sure she wasn't close enough nearby to hear me I broke down sobbing, "Why? She never listens! I told her she's stressing me out and making me feel sick but then she just complains more!"

"Meow," one of my cats, Nala came up and rubbed on me as I sat in the chair in the living room, sobbing. I picked her up and hugged her. She begin purring.

"You cats are the only ones who understand what I go through," I told her as I petted her and kissed her on the forehead. Other than my cats my only other comfort was a fictional character by the name of Sesshomaru. I had always considered the guy my boyfriend, even though I knew he wasn't real. I always liked to think that he was real. I turned on the TV and put an InuYasha DVD into my Blu-Ray player. That's the anime he's on. I then started playing the next episode I was on.

Once again, Sesshomaru was trying to steal the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. Even though I had watched all the episodes tons of times and knew by heart how this one was going to end I still acted like I had no idea as I tuned into the episode. By now Nala had curled up on my lap and had fallen asleep. It was about 5PM in the evening right now.

Just as Sesshomaru had lifted up the Tetsusaiga and was able to hold it with that human arm that Naraku had given him, with the jewel shard in it, my stomach started growling. I then realized I was hungry. I made my cat get up and I went into the kitchen to grab me a bite to eat.

"Hmm, let's see here. I have soup, Pot Pies, a frozen dinner or a frozen pizza," I looked over my choices before deciding on the Pot Pie. I took it out of its box, cut a slit along the top and put it into my Microwave for nine minutes. While waiting I fixed me another glass of cold water and went back into the living room to watch InuYasha for nine more minutes. Water was mostly all I ever drunk. Most other drinks bothered my stomach.

I turned the DVD back on and right when my cat got back on my lap my microwave dinged, signaling my food was done. "Sorry," I told her as I picked her up and laid her next to me. I went and got my food, going back to the TV afterwards. There I sat on the chair watching the show and eating while my cat laid on me. I kinda dozed off a bit while watching and didn't even notice the time fly by. Before I knew it, it was 8PM.

I jumped up from the chair, "Oh no! I have to take a bath." It was the night right before pay day, during the month of June. Tomorrow, my mom was going to take me and my grandma to get our monthly groceries and I needed to bathe tonight because I wouldn't have time the next morning.

I went and got my bath things, going into the kitchen up to the sink, where I always took my baths. I removed all my clothes and took a bath. After I was done I slipped on my underwear and bra. Then I put on a jean colored sundress that had a bow without ribbons tied along the chest part and red outlining the straps part around the neck, and the bow, but also, red outlined the bottom as well, which went down to my knees. There was also red along where my elbows were.

As I went to the bathroom and started brushing my hair I hummed the second ending theme song to the InuYasha anime. I then thought about the show as I brushed my hair, "Hmm, wonder what it would be like if the series was real and Naraku wasn't the bad guy. What if another demon was behind it all?" I then thought of an OC I had created in my fan fiction called, 'Tales of the Western Lands,' which had my own OC, a priestess and Rin's older sister with Sesshomaru. The OC was Sakura and she alone had the power to take down the evil that was Orpheus. Just as I was thinking I wish all that was real and I could be with Sesshomaru for real there was a bright flash of light right outside my window.

"Wait! What was that!" I gasped. I peeked out the window, and not seeing a thing I thought it must of just been a car. "Hmm, but maybe I should go check just to be sure." So, after brushing my hair I put my glasses on and slipped into my flip flows and headed outside, grabbing a flashlight on the way out.

As I walked around in the dark I heard the various noises of the night. Mostly just crickets and an owl hotting away. It was then that I saw a light coming from an old storage shed. No one used it much anymore. The building was practicality falling apart and very unsafe. It belonged to my next door neighbor that had lived on the other side of me. Him and his wife had both died a long time ago. So, both the house and the storage building stood abandoned.

I gulped a bit in fear as I entered the neighbor's yard and approached the shed. I then peeked inside, "H… hello?" But no one answered me. I went a bit further inside. It was then that I saw it. A bright light coming from under the floor boards, "What is that?" I leaned down to get a better look. However, just then, the boards gave away with my weight and it was like I fell through, "Aiyahhhh!" I screamed as a bright purple light engulfed me and I fell through and blacked out.

When I came to, it was morning, "Ah, what a weird dream," I yawned, rubbing my eyes, thinking I was in my bed at home. My eyes were still closed and I had yet to open them. "I guess I better get up and get ready to go buy food. But why is my bed so hard this morning? I guess I'll need a new mattress again." I then opened my eyes and looked up at… sky and trees? I then jerked up, realizing I was outside in the woods, "How did I get out here?"

I got onto my feet, dusting the dirt and dust off my dress. Then I grabbed my pink flip flops that had somehow fallen off my feet and started walking through the many trees around me. However, no matter how far I walked I never got to my house. Giving up I sat on the ground against a tree and started sobbing. I was lost in the woods and didn't know what to do. However, the good news was it wasn't cold. It was quite warm out today. But the bad news was I didn't know where I was.

I then took both my hands and slapped myself on both cheeks, "Okay, get a grip Stephanie. Just keep walking and soon you'll find some sign of life around here. After all, I can't be the only person out here right? I'll just find someone to help me get out of the woods." Deciding that, I took off my glasses, wiped my eyes, put them back on, before getting up and walking on. I wouldn't get anywhere by just sitting there after all. I needed to figure out where I was and how to get back home.

"Ahhhh! Someone help me!" I heard the scream of a child as I walked through the trees.

"Someone's in trouble!" I gasped. I ran in the direction of the yells, my natural instinct to help others kicking in. I then came upon a clearing, it looked like a huge field of flowers. As soon as I reached the field though, I couldn't believe what I just saw. There was a small girl with long black hair tied in a small pigtail on the side of her head and she was wearing a long white and orange checkered kimono. She also seemed to be barefoot.

However, what really caught my attention was the huge thing chasing her, "Heh, that looks just like a… a… MONSTER!" I cried out in terror. That wasn't even the worse of it either. They were both heading right towards me. As soon as they were close enough I grabbed the child into my arms and started running. The thing, whatever it was gave chase. It was right behind me and closing in.

"Can you run faster lady?" The child begged.

"Give me a break! I'm running as fast as I can," I huffed out in a deep breath, "This can't be happening! If I knew this was going to happen I would of exercised more." I was breathing very hard as I ran, the child under one arm. My arms and my legs felt very sore. And my stomach started cramping up very badly. I felt like I was going to pass out, or throw up. However, I knew I had to keep going. If I stopped that would be the end of me and this child.

I kept running until I came upon a cliff. Down below I could see a waterfall and a ragging river below. If I jumped I'd surly die. However, if I didn't jump I'd still die. The hungry beast closed in on me. I sobbed, and not knowing what to do I shielded the child with my body. If I died, fine. But there was no way I'd let this child be killed. I watched as the thing brought down its long hairy and clawed arm onto me and everything then went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Chapter 1 already? Wow! In this part I meet Lord Sesshomaru and freak out. This is when I start my journey with him. However, I am then kidnapped by Naraku. Yikes! What shall I do now?

**Chapter 1**

Slowly I felt myself coming to, 'Ah, what a dream,' I moaned to myself, 'I dreamed I'd fallen through the floor in a storage shed into the feudal era on the InuYasha anime and met Rin and a demon. Then, of course! I died protecting her. What a way to go.'

"Is she going to be alright now Lord Sesshomaru?" questioned Rin.

"Step back, give her some air," ordered the familiar voice of the demon lord.

'I must of forgot to turn the TV off,' I sighed, opening my eyes and looking straight up right into the concerned face of my fictional crush. He was leaning down, holding me with his one arm, like he'd done the first time he'd bought Rin back to life. I blushed bright red and felt my stomach tighten up at being held by him, "And apparently I'm STILL dreaming."

"No, I'm afraid you're not," Sesshomaru told me. I pinched myself and realizing it hurt I realized I wasn't dreaming. I was in fact inside the fictional world of InuYasha, in the feudal era, 'Wow! He looks a lot more handsome than on TV.'

"You're safe now," Sesshomaru pulled me to my feet as he got up himself.

"Did you save me from that creature?" I asked him, deciding it best to act like I didn't know who he was. I figured he'd freak out if I told him that in my world he's a fictional character on TV.

"You died shielding me from that demon and Lord Sesshomaru jumped in and killed it. Then he bought you back to life with the Tenseiga," Rin explained, "My name's Rin by the way. And this is Jaken and that's Ah-Un. What's your name?"

Feeling very healthy like I was reborn and had tons of energy I smiled at the child, "Stephanie, Stephanie Shockley." Then still faking, pretending like I didn't know anything I questioned, "Tenseiga? What's a Tenseiga?"

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's sword. It was entrusted to him by his late father. However, it can't cut anything alive. It can only revive the dead. What my lord killed the demon with was a sword forged for him called Tokijin, which can shoot out lightning and only accepts milord as its master," Jaken explained.

"He's a demon too right?" I asked.

"Hold your tongue girl! Before you stands the lord of the western lands. He is the great dog demon Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken told me.

"You look like another human I know with the way you're dressed. Tell me, are you from the future?" Sesshomaru asked me. I nodded my head. Making up his mind Sesshomaru decided, "You saved Rin, so I will help you get back to your own time. Come, we'll find Kagome and ask her how to get you back."

'The well won't allow me to return I'm afraid. I'm not from your future I'm from a different universe,' I thought to myself. But I figured this an excuse to travel with Sesshomaru. There was no way I'd let this chance pass me by. Me an Rin followed after Sesshomaru as he started walking away. Ah-Un was right behind us, followed by Jaken who was complaining about having to have another human tagging around.

I thought this would be fun, but as we walked on and on my feet started hurting badly, "My feet hurt," I sighed.

"Quit complaining girl! Slow us down and we'll leave you behind," stated Jaken.

"I have a name you know. It's Stephanie, not girl. How would you like it if I called you toad?" I told him. He glared at me when I said that. However, he then went quiet, backing away when Sesshomaru gave him a serious look.

"You can rest for a bit on Ah-Un, Stephanie. He's friendly. He won't mind," Rin suggested. Taking her up on her offer I slid onto the large beast's back. Rin climbed onto him with me. Then our group continued on, looking for Inuyasha's group I suspected.

As we went on thoughts appeared in my head. I had remembered a few things that had happened when my spirit was in limbo. I had seen this figure encased in light talking to me in some type of echoed voice telling me I had been bought to this world for a reason. Though what the reason was I had no idea. I hoped this didn't mean that after I did what I was sent here for I'd be sent back to my own world. I shook the thought out of my head. As an online friend had once told me, 'Don't worry about it until it happens.'

Rin suddenly spoke up, "Lord Sesshomaru can we stop to get something to eat?" Just as she'd said that my stomach growled a bit making me realize just then how hungry I am.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He turned to me, "Do you know how to hunt?"

Being an animal lover the idea of killing an animal and eating it disgusted me, "What? No!" I stated, feeling cold chills run up my body at the thought of it.

The demon lord sighed with his eyes closed, "Wait here." He then left the camp. Rin, suspecting what he was doing went and built a campfire.

"Is he really..."

"Yup!" Rin grinned at my answer. Picturing the demon lord killing an innocent animal and bringing it back here made me feel a bit sick to my stomach. But the thought vanished right away as I realized there wasn't really anything wrong about killing to eat. I figured I'd just try to use every bit of the animal that I could and pray for the poor creature afterwards. Rin sat up some sticks over the fire and took a cooking pot off Ah-Un, hanging it over the fire.

Sesshomaru then reappeared a few minutes later, a huge boar sung over his shoulder. He sat it down next to me and Rin. I sat there for a few minutes praying for the dead animal before helping Rin cut it up into pieces. I went to the river and filled a small pot with water before heading back to camp and pouring it into the bigger pot over the fire. We then started boiling the meat in the pot.

Rin grabbed some wild vegetables she'd picked up while walking and threw them into the pot. Looked like we were having strew. After everything was ready we ate out of wooden bowls using wooden spoons and drunk water out of wooden cups. For what it was I actually found the food to be quite tasty. Much better than anything back home. As we ate I failed to notice a Saimiyosho watching us. Well, it was really just watching me.

* * *

As Naraku watched the group he seemed very interested in the girl with long dark brown hair who seemed to be dressed in odd clothing. It reminded him of Kagome. The girl who traveled with Inuyasha. He knew the girl was from another time. He figured this girl must of came from another time as well. But what intrigued Naraku most was the powerful spiritual aura the woman gave off. It was almost godly, "Kagura!"

Said woman appeared in the room with him as soon as she heard herself being summoned by the man, "Yes Naraku? You called?" She hated serving him, but she had no choice in the matter, seeing as how he held her heart. If Kagura didn't obey him he'd crush it and kill her.

"Bring me that girl traveling with Sesshomaru. The one with strange clothing," he ordered. He knew the woman was powerful, even if she didn't know it. He could sense her power. He figured maybe he could put her abilities to use for himself.

"Why do you want her for?" Kagura questioned. She was able to see through the Saimiyosho just like Naraku, only when he allowed her to of course. She could see the woman and Rin sitting next to a big cooking pot over a fire, eating. Though the viewpoint just showed their backs Kagura could still tell who it was Naraku was asking for. Even though the woman's long hair covered up most of her back as she sat there.

"It's none of your concern. Just do as I ask. Or shall I give you a little reminder of what defying me means?" Naraku pulled a round object from his pocket and squeezed it. Kagura limped over in pain realizing it was her heart.

"N… no Master Naraku," Kagura gulped out painfully, holding her chest, "I will do as you request right away." The man grinned as he put her heart back into his pocket. Kagura then got up off the floor and left the room to get ready to go out on her mission. She felt bad for the poor woman thinking Naraku was meaning to do something awful to her. But there wasn't really anything she could do about it while the man held her heart. She had no choice but to obey his every order or he'd kill her. She'd once tried to get rid of Naraku herself but that had backfired. That was when she'd learned about the power he has over her.

Kanna met her in the hallway, "Where are you going?" She had no emotion in her voice at all as she asked that. Which was the way Naraku had made her. Kanna was basically a soulless puppet that only knew how to obey Naraku's every order. And she always carried that hand mirror with her everywhere she went. It had the power to steal a person's soul and trap it within the mirror.

"Naraku wants me to bring back some woman who's traveling with Sesshomaru. I don't know why he wants her. He refused to tell me," answered Kagura. She went into her room to collect her things before she headed to the door to leave.

"Good luck," Kanna told her, still no emotion on her face or in her words. Kagura went outside and pulled a white feather out of her hair. As she threw it down onto the ground it got bigger, until it was big enough for her to ride on it. She then jumped onto the feather and using her wind powers made it lift into the air. Then she was off to fulfill the order given to her by her master. Whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

"Boy am I stuffed," I sighed as I laid on my back on top of Ah-Un. I had never eaten this much before I died. I would of gotten a stomach ache if I had. I was so full I didn't think I'd be able to move for days. I just laid there on my back watching the clouds pass me by as Ah-Un walked, keeping up with the others as we continued our journey. Rin wasn't on the beast with me this time. Instead, she was walking next to Sesshomaru, holding his hand, grinning at him. And he was actually allowing her to hold his hand, not even batting an eyelash. He wasn't even holding hers back, just letting it hang limp as Rin held it.

However he suddenly jerked his hand away from her, reaching for Tokijin, "You two! Stay completely still!" He ordered. He of course was referring to me and Rin.

"Uhhhh….." I moaned, still feeling a bit full, "I don't have much choice in the matter. I couldn't move right now even if I wanted to."

"It's no use Lord Sesshomaru. I can see them both. Sadly, I've only come for the older woman. Naraku has some business with her," said Kagura, flying in on her feather.

"What does he want with her?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

"You know… I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. But orders are orders. Now are you going to hand her over or do I have to get rough?" Kagura warned. Sesshomaru reached for his sword and Kagura was getting ready to use her signature move, Dance of Blades.

'This could turn out very bad!' I thought. If Kagura used her wind attack Rin could be caught up in the middle of it and sent flying. However, I also knew if Kagura didn't return with me Naraku would squeeze her heart and kill her. However, I couldn't open my mouth about Kagura's heart. It would be hard to explain how I knew about this. Plus, I knew about Naraku's true intentions, so I knew he wouldn't hurt me, unless I refused to listen to what he had to say. So, using Rin as an excuse I jumped down from Ah-Un, "Wait! Don't hurt anyone! I'll go with you."

Kagura grinned, putting her fan away, "Good girl."

"No! Don't go!" Rin cried out.

"I must. I don't want you or anyone getting hurt for me. Though, would it be okay if we walked? I'm kinda scared to be up that high?" I questioned Kagura.

"Sorry, no. If we walked it'll take days to get there. I'll go easy and we'll land if you need a break," she told me. I walked over to Kagura.

Sesshomaru grabbed me by the arm as I went to pass by him, shaking his head. I knew what he was trying to tell me. He didn't wish me to go to Naraku, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I must. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He sighed and let go of my arm after I said that. I then left with Kagura on her fan, heading towards Naraku's place.

'Don't look down! Just don't look down!' I kept telling myself. I held onto Kagura a bit too tight as we flew on her feather through the sky. I was a bit scared being this high up in the air. As we got near to Naraku's castle I just happened to look down by mistake as I sneezed, "Oh my god!" I cried at what I saw down below. There was tons of dark smoke below. That must be the miasma. Though it didn't look friendly and colorful like what I'd seen on TV before. No, this looked like a lot of smoke mixed in with fog, like you've see on a foggy day.

I was so nervous at what I saw that I lost my grip on Kagura and fell right into the miasma, "Oh no! Naraku's going to kill me!" I heard Kagura gasp. She started flying down towards me. At the last second before she could grab me I spotted a large figure fly in very fast and grab me before I could fall too far into the miasma. I spotted long black wavy hair right before I blacked out.

Naraku ripped his clothes a bit and tied the cloth around the woman's nose and mouth, preventing her from breathing in anymore miasma. Though she did cough some while unconscious. After getting back he'd need to extract the poison from her body, "Kagura! What were you thinking!? I've told you before that miasma is poisonous to humans!"

"I'm sorry Master Naraku. I forgot," said Kagura.

"I'll deal with you later," Naraku told her. He flew off in the direction of his castle, the sickly woman in his arms, bridal style.

* * *

I woke up, finding myself in a soft bed. I felt like my head was pounding and I was going to throw up. I also felt a wet cloth on my forehead, "So, I see you're awake."

I turned my head towards the voice and saw Naraku sitting next to me on the floor, seeing as I was on a traditional Japanese mat. Which is what most Japanese people slept on. My head was on a pillow and I had a few sheets wrapped around me. Next to him was a bucket of water and a few washcloths. I wondered if this was the real him or a puppet. I also thought to myself, 'Wow! You're a lot hotter than you look on TV as well. And quit looking at me with those bedroom eyes! Though I guess you can't help it.'

"Sorry about that. You fell into my miasma. I am Naraku. You are?" He questioned.

"I'm Stephanie, Stephanie Shockley," I told him. I then leaned over and threw up on the floor. Naraku smoothly rubbed my back, helping me get it all out. I knew he was just trying to trick me, to get on my good side, like he does with everyone. However I decided to thank him anyway, "Thank you," I coughed out.

"You're welcome. Stephanie was it? What a beautiful name," he told me, still trying to make an impression on me just to get what he wants. He snapped his fingers and a servant came into the room and cleaned up the throw up off the floor.

"Okay, what exactly is it that you want from me Naraku? I get the feeling you're not who you claim to be. Well, I know you're Naraku but I know you're just trying to butter me up. It's alright, whatever it is I'll help you. No need to fake nice to me," I coughed. I knew the man wasn't really the evil demon, well half demon that everyone thought he was and that he was just really after Kikyo's love. And I felt so bad for him that he never got his chance with the woman that I just wanted to help him.

"We'll go over that later. Let's get you better first." Naraku pulled a small tube from his pocket, "This is the cure for miasma poisoning. Drink it and you'll be cured in no time." Naraku held the back of my head upwards and helped me drink the potion. He then laid me back down onto the pillow to let me rest. Seemed to me already that Naraku was nothing like what the author had wrote him as. Then again, it was Inuyasha he had a grudge against, not me. I just decided to just get some rest. My head was still spinning with my fever after all.

* * *

When I woke up it was the next morning and I felt all better. What Naraku had given me last night sure had done the trick awfully fast. But as much as I felt bad for Naraku I really wanted to get back to Sesshomaru. I was already starting to miss him. I then heard mumbling coming from the room next to mine, 'Is that Naraku?' I got up from the futon on the floor and exited the room. I peeked around the corner and saw Naraku. He was mumbling to himself about Kikyo, wishing she were his. I grinned, knowing that he wanted the woman in his life.

He then turned around and saw me standing there, "Stephanie, I see you're feeling better. However, you shouldn't go wondering around without permission."

"I'm sorry. Since I was feeling better I was just looking for you. Then I heard what you said about Kikyo. You're really in love with her aren't you," as I said that Naraku turned away from me. Seemed I had found him out and he didn't want to admit it.

"Nevermind. Look, I know you have a powerful aura. I would like you to find the pieces of the Shikon Jewel for me, before my enemy Inuyasha finds them," Naraku explained. He then explained to me all about the jewel and about Inuyasha, kinda lying about the parts where he was a bad guy who killed Kikyo and caused Inuyasha to be pinned to a tree for 50 years. Even though he didn't mention that part I knew all about it.

"Okay, I understand where you're coming from Naraku. I'll help you," I told him while thinking to myself, 'And this time you will NOT die just because you fell in love with Kikyo. Which reminds me. I have to make sure Naraku doesn't kill her, otherwise he'll never get to be with her.' We talked some more about his feelings for Kikyo, Naraku knowing that since I overheard him talking to himself there was no reason to pretend with me.

"Now here, take this. It's made from my hair. It will allow you to stay in contact with me," he told me, slipping something onto my wrist. It was an ancient looking charm with his hair knitted into it. I nodded and Naraku called Kagura into the room, ordering her to take me back to Sesshomaru. I didn't know how I'd get a hold of the shards but I figured I'd find a way. However, Naraku did set me up with a bow and some arrows so I figured maybe I was supposed to fight with those.

As I was leaving Naraku handed me a mask, "Do NOT remove this until you are safely out of my miasma."

"Thank you," I took the mask and put it on. It covered my mouth and my nose. He then warned Kagura if she dropped me again he'd kill her. The woman gulped in fear of that and nodded before leading me outside.

'Ah crap! I forgot to find Kagura's heart!' I cursed myself.

"What's the matter? You forget something?" Kagura asked me, seeing me staring at the castle in wonder.

"Ah, no. It's nothing," I sighed, 'I'll have to get it some other time. I think it's still a long ways away before he kills her.' Kagura then took the same feather out of her hair, making it bigger and we both climbed onto it. This time I made sure to keep a firm grip on her as we took to the air and left Naraku's castle.

After about 30 minutes of flying, Naraku's castle was far away now. I even had already removed the mask. But it was still hanging from my neck. I figured I might need it again some other time. Suddenly we landed in a wooded area, "I can smell Sesshomaru very close by. This is as far as I can take you. Just wait right here and he should be here to get you very soon," Kagura told me.

"Yes, that's okay. I'll be seeing you some other time maybe Kagura," I told her. She just nodded to me before taking off, leaving me there. I laid back against a tree waiting for Sesshomaru. I knew by now he probably already got my scent and was heading right towards me. Sure enough, five minutes later I saw him running over towards me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking me over.

"I'm fine. He let me go actually. After I told him no I wasn't helping him, he just let me go," I explained.

"Well, that's very strange. He'd never give in before," Sesshomaru wondered.

"Yes, I know. I'm as clueless as you are," I continued lying. I figured it would look bad on my part if Sesshomaru knew I'd agreed to help Naraku.

"Come, let's head back. Rin is worried about you. Here, I'll carry you back. It'll be faster," Sesshomaru ordered. I wondered how he'd manage that with only one arm but he leaned down, having me grab onto his back.

'So much for being romantic,' I sighed, then mentally slapped myself for trying to act like a crazed fan girl.

"Stephanie!" Rin cried out running over to me as we got back to camp. I got off Sesshomaru's back and gave the child a hug. She then gave me some of the food she'd cooked that morning. At least this time I didn't need to help skin whatever poor creature was killed this time.

Right after I was through eating though Sesshomaru suddenly made an announcement to everyone, "Let's go."

"Where milord?" Jaken asked him.

"Home," Sesshomaru simply said before starting to walk away. Me and Rin were walking on either side of him. Ah-Un behind us and Jaken running to catch up to us.

"But I thought we were looking for Kagome," I wondered.

"We are. But we're running short on supplies and haven't been home in awhile. Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru will keep his word," Rin grinned at me. I smiled as well as we continued on our way heading west, where Sesshomaru's castle was. I couldn't wait to see it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Info**: This is the chapter I just finished today. The other parts were where I had written them days ago. In this part not much is going on. We're just taking a break from our travels since we're running out of supplies. And I'm impressed by the large size of Sesshomaru's castle.

**Chapter 2**

"Wow! It's huge!" I gasped in shock as I looked up at the large castle before me. I knew Sesshomaru had to have a huge castle for being the lord of the Western Lands but this was nuts! The castle was much bigger than what I'd seen on TV. Though on the episode that showed the castle I didn't even get to see very much of it. I wasn't even sure it had been his castle in the first place. On the episode that showed it, his mother was there. But I just figured maybe it used to belong to her but now belonged to Sesshomaru.

"What did you expect human! Milord is an all powerful demon lord of very high status," Jaken told me. However, I wasn't listening at all. Instead I was staring at how beautiful the place was. I had expected a feudal era type castle, but what I had instead was a huge fantasy style castle. It looked like something out of the show Once Upon a Time but this castle would put that one to shame. It even had ancient looking vines hanging from tons of random spots, indicating that the castle was centuries old, "Hey! Are you even listening to me!?"

"Oh, sorry," I sighed. But that was all I said as we entered the gated entrance to the castle. Right away I was in awe at the beautiful gardens inside the courtyard. It reminded me of the garden of eden it was so beautiful. And even though we were technically inside the castle gates it felt like we were still out in the wilderness in the woods.

"Lord Sesshomaru's castle is beautiful isn't it?" Rin grinned at me.

"It sure is," I answered. Being a nature lover I was completely in love with the garden. However, I gave off a big yawn covering my mouth as I did so trying not to be rude. It just hit me. It had been a long trip and I was a bit wore out. I couldn't wait to sleep in a soft bed, even if it was just a futon on the floor. We had been traveling for days after Sesshomaru had stated we were coming here after all.

"Jaken, help Stephanie pick out a bedroom," Sesshomaru ordered as we entered the castle. The toad demon nodded and led me up a long wide and fancy staircase, up to the upper-rooms.

As we went up and up more stairs the only thing on my mind was, 'I wish this place had an elevator!' By the time we got to the floor with the bedrooms I felt like I was going to collapse. I was breathing hard and leaning over holding my chest painfully.

"Stephanie, are you okay?" Rin asked me.

I looked at the child, "I'll… be fine… in a minute..." I figured I'd be fine with walking all those stairs once I got used to this. After all, this was feudal times. Elevators had yet to be invented, 'I don't know who invented the elevator but I'm his biggest fan right now.' I then followed Jaken around as we looked through the different rooms, "Uh… where's Lord Sesshomaru's room?"

"None of your business!" Jaken demanded.

However, Rin told me, "This way." She led me all the way to the end of a long hallway and pointed.

"I'll take this room," I grinned, grabbing the room right next to Sesshomaru's room. I had no idea Sesshomaru's mother stayed in the room right across from mine whenever she was here. Rin's room was also on the other side of mine and Jaken slept downstairs in the servant's quarters.

"What! You can't take the room right next to milord's!" Jaken gasped.

"Actually I just did," I told him. I grinned like a happy school girl as I made my way into the room. The room was beautiful and even had a balcony where I could go out and look at the layout of the land. I could even look right next to me at the balcony on my right that connected to Sesshomaru's room and see him whenever he came out. Then I saw a door to the side in my room and opening it found out it led right into Sesshomaru's room. That must have been why Jaken didn't want me to have this room. It had easy access to Sesshomaru's room.

I laid down on my huge king sized bed sighing. I decided maybe I'd take a little nap for awhile. The bed felt so comfy, even though it was a futon. It was a bit too hot for covers so I was just laying on top of them. If I was back in my own time this type of weather would be known as summer weather. It made me wonder if it was summertime in feudal times right now. Then I wondered if anyone back home was missing me yet.

'By now there must be a search party out looking for me. Am I even on the news? Or do any of them care that I'm gone?' I wondered. It had been longer than 24 hours since I came to this time period. And in my time when a person went missing they couldn't be reported as missing until 24 hours had gone by. But maybe it hadn't yet. For all I knew time flowed differently here than in my world. This made me think of the anime Fushigi Yugi where the character had been in the world of the book for months, but in real life only a few hours had gone by.

"Oh well," I sighed. I rolled over on my side and fell asleep, the last thing I heard before darkness overtook me was Rin running through the halls and Jaken chasing her. My bow and arrows Naraku had given me lay at the foot of the bed.

* * *

I was so tired out that I had slept all day and through the night. When I woke up it was very early in the morning. I didn't exactly know what time it was since the feudal era doesn't have clocks but I just knew it was early. When I looked outside it was barely daylight out. The sky still looked orange. The sun wasn't out yet but it was still daylight.

I looked over on the balcony next to mine and saw Sesshomaru standing there. I smiled over to him, "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." He just turned his head to me and nodded towards me. I sighed, wishing he'd talk more. Seemed my online friend from my world was right about him. He really is the silent type. I smelled my clothes realizing they were dirty. This was my only outfit as well. Plus, seeing as how the feudal era didn't have bras or underwear I'd have to go without wearing any for awhile. A bra I could go without, but I did feel kinda sick not being able to wear a pair of underwear.

I went back into my room and checked the wardrobe to see if there was anything I could wear. Sure enough there were kimonos and yukatas in the wardrobe. Some for women and some for men. I had a hard time being able to tell the difference between them, so I just picked out a pink yukata, figuring a man wouldn't be wearing pink.

I then on reflex started looking for the bathroom so I could take a bath. I then slapped myself on the head after spending 30 minutes looking for a bathroom and not finding one, 'Idiot! Bathrooms haven't been invented yet!'

I decided I'd just head back towards my room and go next door to ask Sesshomaru where I bathe at. However, as I turned around to head back I found myself lost. I couldn't tell which way I had even came from, "Oh no! I'm lost!" I cried out. This I should of known better. I knew Sesshomaru's castle was huge so I should of asked for help finding my way around right away instead of wondering off on my own. Now I was lost and I didn't know what to do. However, I couldn't just stand around here all day. That wouldn't get me anywhere.

As I walked around getting more lost though I happened upon Sesshomaru, "What are you doing?" He questioned me, curious why I was just wondering around his castle.

"Oh, excuse me my lord. I was just looking for… the uh…. wherever it is people bathe in this time," I stuttered a bit. I was sure he'd understand my confusion since he knew I came from another time period where things are different.

"Oh, you mean the bath?" He questioned, "It's on the first floor. You're on the top floor."

'Oh course!' I thought thinking myself such a fool. Of course something with a lot of heavy water would be on the ground floor. This also meant I'd have to walk down all those stairs again. Sesshomaru motioned for me to follow him and he led me down the stairs though this time it didn't bother me as much as it did yesterday. I must be getting used to walking up and down stairs a lot already.

However, as soon as I thought that my legs started getting wobbly and real weak and soon they gave out on me as I fell head first, 'Oh no!' I gasped in my head. But seeing as how Sesshomaru was in front of me I just fell into him as he caught me.

"Be careful," he ordered.

"Uh… yes… sorry about that," I blushed a bit. He steadied me on my feet before my feet felt like jelly and I fell over again.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, holding me up.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I'm not used to walking up and down lots of stairs," I explained. He closed his eyes, sighing at my answer before just lifting me with one arm and carrying me down the stairs. I felt my heart beating very fast as he carried me, "Thank you."

He carried me all the way to the bath house. It was through a door that led to a private area with a large hot-spring and mini waterfall flowing from a large rock in the bath. I got excited. This would be my first time in a bath house. I'd always wanted to visit one but couldn't afford to take a trip overseas. He sat me right next to the water, "The water will help your sore muscles," he told me.

I nodded to him and he left the room. I removed my clothes and slid into the water. As I relaxed Rin came in and got into the water with me. Just as I was wishing this time had shampoo I spotted a bottle sitting on a table. Yes! Score! That must be an early version of shampoo though in this time only demons knew how to make it, "Rin, bring that over will you?"

"But that's Lord Sesshomaru's special oil he washes his hair with," Rin told me.

"I know," I said.

"If you say so," Rin sighed. She went and got the bottle and handed it to me. I got my hair wet and washed it with the oil. It felt just like shampoo. I knew it wasn't really shampoo but some type of oil used for cleaning hair that demons used but it was basically made the same way. I then got some soap and completely washed myself until I was clean. And being in the hot water did in fact make my legs feel better.

"By the way Stephanie. This may sound strange but do you believe the gods can contact you in your sleep?" Rin asked me.

"Of course! Why?" I asked the child.

"Stephanie… I… I know why you're here. You're here to save us. You're going to save us all from the evil that's here to destroy us. I know, because the gods contacted me in my dreams and told me so. Stephanie you're the one. You're the savior."

"Who? Me? Haha! No way. You must have the wrong person dear," I giggled as I ruffled her hair.

"No! It's you! I know it! You must save us or we're all doomed!" Rin cried. She got out of the bath, got dressed and gathered up her things before leaving the room.

"Sorry," I said to her retreating back. After my legs were better I got out of the bath and got dressed. I went to my room being careful to walk slowly up the steps so as not to hurt my legs this time. How I made to my room without getting lost I had no idea but once there I sat in front of a mirror and fixed up my hair. I left it down like I always do. Though now that I thought about it I did wish I had something to put in my hair, like a headband. I had some but they were back in my world, no use to me there.

I then decided to try on the shoes that go with the kimono. They actually felt very comfy. Or maybe it was the socks that came with them. I then handed my dirty clothes to a servant to wash. She gave my clothes a funny look not understanding what they were before she left to clean them. After I was all cleaned up I looked down at the charm bracelet around my wrist remembering Naraku had given it to me to use to talk to him any time I needed to. However, I wasn't about to test it out just to see if it really worked. I was sure he'd get pretty angry if I contacted him just to test this out.

I also didn't wish to waste anymore time in my room. The others were probably waiting for me in the dinning room by now for breakfast. Though I didn't know what Sesshomaru ate. I had remembered watching an episode where he'd said he didn't eat human food, 'Then what does he eat?' I wondered.

I heard a knock on my door, snapping me out of my thoughts, "The Lord wishes me to escort you to the dinning room."

"Okay, I'll be right out," I called, realizing it was one of the servants. I figured all the servants here were probably demons. I made myself decent and went to open the door. I followed the servant all the way down the stairs to the dining room. Once there I sat next to Rin and we ate our breakfast. Sesshomaru was just sitting there not eating a thing, "My lord, aren't you hungry?" I questioned him.

"Milord doesn't need to eat anything at all. He's a high ranking demon. He gets all the nutrition he needs from the air and ground around us," Jaken explained.

"You mean he absorbs nutrition into his body from nature?" I asked.

"Yes, that's the jest of it," Jaken told me. I was really impressed by this knowledge. Lord Sesshomaru was even more powerful than I thought. As we ate I saw servants carrying some travel bags into the room which I assumed contained the supplies we'd need on our trip. This probably meant we've be leaving right after we ate. That was quite a shame. I had wanted to stay here a bit longer and explore the castle, seeing what all it had to offer but I guess Lord Sesshomaru was the type to not want to stay in one place too long.

"Not that it's any of my concern but why do you travel so much anyway my lord?" I questioned. Right after I asked I kicked myself for forgetting he was after Naraku. Though he did travel a lot before even meeting Naraku as well.

"Why do you think? To build his empire and make the Western Lands more well known," Jaken told me.

"I'm also looking for Naraku," Sesshomaru finally spoke up. Jaken explained to me what I already knew about how Naraku had tricked him and Sesshomaru wanted to kill Naraku. As I was told that I felt like a traitor for agreeing to help Naraku, even though I was only helping the man because I felt bad for him. But I loved Sesshomaru. Shouldn't I be more willing to help him out instead? However, as much as I felt bad for Naraku if he hurts Sesshomaru I'd probably stop helping him in a heart beat.

"Let's go," stated Sesshomaru, getting up after everyone was done with breakfast. I grabbed my bow and arrows and my clothes from the servant who had washed them and brought them back to me. I packed them into an empty bag given to me. I put it and my bow and arrows over my shoulder before helping to carry supplies out to where Ah-Un was waiting for us right outside in the sable. We loaded up Ah-Un with the supplies before heading out. We had a long journey ahead of us and our destination? Searching for Inuyasha's group.


End file.
